


Pour vivre nos promesses

by 9091fxh, cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Modern Royalty, Rimming, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9091fxh/pseuds/9091fxh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan has always enjoyed staying in his room with nothing but his books to keep him company. But it has grown even more in recent years and Lu Han can’t stand seeing his younger brother spend his days alone even if it is his choice. Gifting a companion for his brother is his first option and it stays as the only choice he needs when Yifan slowly, but surely, starts making positive changes upon Yixing’s arrival in the palace and in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour vivre nos promesses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 9091fxh
> 
> Thank you OP for the very very very nice prompt!!!! Many thanks to Maine for being a wonderful beta as always! Thank you Lois and Kira for helping out and always encouraging me throughout the writing stage! Have fun with the read and I hope OP and everyone likes it!
> 
> Pour vivre nos promesses (French) = To live our promises

Different aromas mix in the air, enticing the people in the room into filling their stomachs with the sumptuous meal. But the lights are bright and blinding and there are far too many people in the room in Yifan’s opinion, barely touching his food as he waits to be dismissed so he can leave for his chambers. Beside him his brother gives him a thoughtful smile, a hand coming down to squeeze his much larger ones before Lu Han mouths, “Endure it a bit longer.”

Yifan has had to endure it for the past ten hours since their relatives arrived to the palace bringing gifts and well-wishes for the second prince who is about to turn twenty five the next day and all he wants now is to hide in his room to continue the latest book he had just started on. However, every time to he tries to get his father’s attention, his efforts are dismissed by the King in favor of listening to his cousin Zitao’s stories from his latest trip to Europe. His father would sometimes drop hints of his frustrations about the second born's reclusive personality by saying, “If only Yifan can go to those places, maybe I won’t have to wait for your arrival to hear such stories.”

The prince hangs his head low and even in that room filled with people he shrinks in on himself and tries to forget that they are there, that the merry noises he’s hearing are not from those people but another comment from his father strikes a nerve that makes Yifan look up towards the King with a pained expression on his face. His patience runs thin so Yifan stands up. Lu Han follows his brother, placing his hands on the younger’s shoulders before trying to extract themselves in the room, “Excuse us, father but I just cannot wait to give my present to Yifan anymore.” Unable to wait for their father’s reply any further, the older prince pushes his brother out of the dining hall and into the corridors.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed or something?” Lu Han asks, voice hushed as they take the hallway to Yifan’s quarters on the Eastern wing of the palace.

“Maybe,” the younger hears his brother click his tongue, “dying is better anyway.” To this, Lu Han pulls his brother by the arm, making the taller male halt his steps.

“Are you hearing yourself?” The elder’s eyebrows are furrowed and his lips have formed a thin line, his tone taking a sad turn when he adds, “You’re going to leave me all alone here?” Yifan deflates and suddenly feels bad for his brother, scolding himself for uttering such words and for being selfish. He shakes his head and mutters an apology, repeating the words when his brother cajoles him. They hug in the middle of the hallway, Lu Han ruffling his brother’s dyed blond mane afterwards before pulling Yifan towards the younger’s separate dining room.

“Why are we going there? Didn’t we eat already?” The second prince asks in confusion but still allows his brother to drag him by the arm.

“Yeah, we have.” Lu Han looks behind his shoulder, to smile up at his brother who is unbelievably taller than him despite being three years younger. “But someone is probably _still_ in the middle of eating.”

Yifan’s dining room is meant only for him to use, save for when his family visits and decides to have a meal with him. The young prince doesn’t remember inviting anyone into his quarters, he doesn’t have anybody to invite anyway so he is puzzled when he sees two guards standing by the entrance to the room, its doors open and allowing the warm light to flood out into the hallway. The older prince lets go of his brother’s arm once they’re just a few paces away from the dining room. Lu Han enters without waiting for Yifan and the sound of the silverware on porcelain stops, a chair is dragged across the carpeted floor and when the younger prince finally stands by the entrance, he sees someone by his brother’s side. 

His hair is white as snow, his skin is a beautiful porcelain, his eyes are of mismatched colours of glacial blue and russet orange, his lips are pink and plump and atop his head are a set of ears, covered in white fur hidden beneath his hair. When Yifan looks further down he sees the tip of a tail, the length of it, he reckons, is also covered with the same snowy white fur. The tunic that the other wears is white with designs embroidered in gold thread, the clothing matching well with its wearer, lifting his beauty even more towards the surface. Yifan gulps as he watches the man look him straight in the eyes, his gaze both piercing and loving, making the prince weak in the knees in the split second that their eyes made contact. It’s different from when he meets someone new, this person’s presence doesn’t instill fear in him rather it soothes his nerves. He doesn’t know if it is because he is of a different species, although he has met others of this kind before, or if it is because he has been instantly captivated by the other’s beauty. Either way, it baffles Yifan, so much so that he is left standing frozen in his spot as his mind tries to put the puzzle pieces together.

Lu Han seems to notice his brother’s apparent incoherence so instead of waiting for the taller male to come in, he pulls the man beside him towards the younger prince.

“Yifan, meet Yixing.” The heir smiles towards the man beside him before he adds, “He’s an arctic fox hybrid. And,” Lu Han looks towards his brother again, smile widening, hoping it will be enough to placate his brother, “he’s my gift to you.”

Yifan is stunned in his place as he lets his mind process just what his brother just said. The hybrid seems to be aware of his fate already, a smile stretching his lips with his dimples showing before bowing to the royal, saying, “Pleasure to meet you, my Prince.”

(())

The first few days weren’t easy for the fox, the prince still resolutely reclusive and keeping to himself even with the hybrid’s insistence to accompany him. Yifan can’t deny that his eyes were delighted when they landed on the hybrid which according to Lu Han is just a year younger than the second prince. However, as much as he wants to accommodate the other and spend time with him, his personality holds him back, makes him stay in his room and push Yixing away when the hybrid insomuch as try to come close to him. The fox doesn’t tire though, following behind the prince even if he knows his presence isn’t exactly welcome, smiling wide even when Yifan faces him with a frown.

A week later when the prince opens his bedroom door, he finds Yixing with a tray of food in his hands and a dimpled smile on his face.

“Good morning, my prince!” The hybrid’s ears are up and his tail is wagging enthusiastically behind him, his cheerful demeanour seemingly unerasable even after the prince has rejected his company many times. “I brought your breakfast!”

“Who told you to do that?” Were Yifan’s first words, unable to understand why the other is still trying to reach out to him when the prince is practically shoving him away with his dagger-like glares.

Yixing straightens up, the smile on his face unfaltering as he answers, “Prince Lu Han told me to bring it to you.”

“I thought I am your prince, not my brother?” Yifan sees the other’s eyes widen a little, apologizing quickly while the blue and amber try to hypnotize him. The taller male quickly turns away from the other’s gaze, pulling himself away from the beautiful pair of mismatched eyes. The prince steps back into his room then he closes the door without another word to the other, locking it before retreating to his bed even with his stomach growling.

The fox stands in front of the door, his tail stiff behind him after receiving another rejection from the prince, wondering what it is he has to do to win Yifan’s heart. His ears flatten over his head and he worries his bottom lip, concerned for the elder’s well-being more than the lack of appreciation the prince has just shown towards him. He places the tray on the table in front of the door and leans his face to the wooden partition before saying loudly, “I will leave your breakfast here, my prince. Please eat well. I will leave if that is what you want.”

Yifan hears light footsteps fade away then he chastises himself for pushing the hybrid who probably just wants to do good things for him. Deep inside he wants to counter Yixing and tell him that he doesn’t really want the younger to go, that he just needs time to get used to him but he stays mute as footsteps disappear from the other side of the door.

When thirty minutes have passed and he is sure Yixing is already gone, he comes out to retrieve his breakfast. Upon reaching the table, he sees a note left by the fox on the tray.

 _“I am sorry for doing something you don’t want, my prince.”_ The hybrid’s penmanship is clean and nice. Yifan learned from his brother that Yixing, being a rare kind of the human and animal mix, grew up educated unlike others who aren’t given such opportunity. What makes the fox _rare_ is still a puzzle for the prince but he can ask his brother about it later on when he has calmed down and has mustered the courage to do so.

When the prince comes out for dinner that night, he is surprised to see Yixing's seat empty, the white tufts of hair absent from the corner of his eye. He doesn't ask about it for the first course of the meal but when he finishes his salad, the prince feels like something is empty despite being used to this environment where it's just him in the dining room. When he meets eyes with one of the servants, the words just flow out of his mouth, "Where is Yixing?"

The servant seems a bit taken aback by Yifan's question since he doesn’t talk to any of them that much and having already settled in his chair and clearly noticing the absence of the hybrid but not asking before, only now. She stammers for a bit, fiddling with the hem of the apron around her waist. The prince patiently waits for her to answer as the other servants clear away his bowl to replace it with a plate of mixed seafood, placing a whole lobster in front of the prince afterwards. He looks away from her, his glances making it harder for the young girl to give him an answer as a flush creeps up her cheeks due to the royal's fleeting gaze. Yifan just nods and encourages her, not turning to somebody else to give him answers. The others don't say anything either, giving all the burden to the girl asked by the royal.

"He," the young servant starts and the prince quietly waits, ears pricked up to catch everything she is about to tell him, "he's in his room, Your Highness." She breathes them all out in one go as the prince chooses the ones that he wants to eat, placing the fish to the side before popping a piece of shrimp into his mouth. He appears calm on the outside, silently chewing his food but his insides start to twist with worry that his earlier action have caused the younger's isolation of himself.

Yifan wants to ask a lot of questions but what comes out of his mouth is, "Have you brought him dinner?"

"We have.” The young girl worries her bottom lip before continuing, knowing her next words aren't what the prince wants to hear. "But he refuses to take it, Your Highness."

"Actually," one of the maidservants interjects, feeling the need to inform Yifan, "he has been in his room the whole day."

The royal's face falls at the given information and he cannot help but close his eyes, inhaling deeply and giving the impression that he is mad at the younger's actions but internally he is scolding himself again for what happened earlier. He thought, before he went out, that Yixing will be there waiting for him or at least already seated and waiting for him at the dining table. Yifan didn't know–didn't expect–that the hybrid's reaction would be as grave.

The prince looks towards one of the guards standing by the entrance to the dining room. The tall suited man stands straighter in his spot, showing his highness that he is awaiting his orders. Yifan just tells him, "Call Yixing and tell him I'm waiting for him here." 

The guard bows and leaves without another word, the royal's instructions clear. Yifan tries to focus on his food again, failing at it miserably when all he can think of are scenarios of what Yixing could have done throughout the day, all alone in his room, something that the other seems to be unable to do with how he is always where the prince is and yet he did it. Unable to place his attention to the plate in front of him, the prince immediately looks up when he hears footsteps coming from the hallway, hoping that there are bare feet following those heeled ones. He is disappointed, however, when the guard comes back alone with no hybrid beside him. Yifan tightens his grip on his utensils, worry creasing his forehead when the man tells him what Yixing said, "I don't believe you. The prince isn't waiting for me." The man proceeds to tell him that the younger closed the door afterwards without another word and when the guard knocked again it wasn't opened anymore. The royal thanks him for his service, the guard bowing before returning to his post by the door. 

Yifan doesn't eat much after despite lobster being one of his favourites. He asks the servants to fix a tray for Yixing's food, the women looking at each other first before bowing and disappearing into the kitchen. The royal waits at his chair, sipping his wine and hoping it will help him in the decision that he's just made, something that is very unbecoming of him but something that he knows he needs to do.

Once the food is already prepared, he takes it from the hands of one of the oldest servants in the room, surprising the middle-aged woman who is poised to remove the tray from the prince's hand but was unable to because Yifan turned swiftly, walking towards the door before he can even change his mind. He asks his guards to stay put and that he will go alone, afraid of what kind of confrontation may happen between him and Yixing. The prince doesn't want anyone to see anything like that happening. He himself knows there will be no shouting or fighting but he just wants to be careful, even if he trusts that his servants and guards will keep their mouth shut about any kind of commotion inside his quarters, he still can't be one hundred percent certain that no word of it will get out. So he walks to the hybrid's room alone, steps losing confidence as he comes closer to the younger's room. 

The prince catches sight of himself when he passes by one of the mirrors placed by the door of Yixing's room. He doesn't know why he bothers looking at himself fully to fix his clothes and see if it has any stains or if his hair is alright but he still does. When he's given up with the small stain by the third button of his dress shirt, the prince takes the tray into his hands again before standing in front of the white door. He closes his hand into a fist, poised to rap his knuckles against the wood. However, even before he can do so, the door opens slightly, the warm yellow from the chandeliers in the hallway lighting the pair of sapphire and amber of the hybrid's eyes. It takes him a second before he drops his hand to support the tray again, eyes meeting Yixing's for the first time after that morning. The prince tells himself that he is always like this when he's in the presence of someone he is yet to be comfortable with but he knows that that isn't the only reason and he fears that the fox's eyes looking at him with a mix of pain and apology will make him admit it. Trying to avoid such a thing to happen, he looks down to the silverware on the tray, eyes darting to the different things on the flat object on his hands to keep them busy and away from meeting the younger's gaze who has yet to fully reveal himself.

"I brought you food since you didn't want to come out." The taller male articulates, feeling his palms sweating against the silver tray. There is a pregnant silence between them when the elder feels every hair on his body stand on end just by knowing the fact that Yixing is looking at him, observing him closely with those beautifully mismatched eyes of his.

When the fox finally opens his mouth, the words that come out of them strike Yifan that the prince almost jumps to correct the younger, "Am I forgiven, my prince?"

"You.” The royal isn't sure if the door between them is something that he should be thankful for or not. His brain gives him conflicting answers though, confusing him even more. The eyes that peek from behind the wood should scare him but he feels nothing but anger towards himself for giving a reason for those eyes to hide in the darkness when they thrive in the light. Mustering the courage to finally settle the misunderstanding, Yifan reassures the fox, "You didn't do anything wrong, Yixing."

There is doubt in the hybrid's eyes when the prince looks towards the younger's direction, understanding that his actions didn't really give off the idea that the fault is on him, not the fox. So even if he doesn't really want to utter a single word, his sweat breaks as he adds, "I should be the one apologizing."

"No!" Yixing interrupts the prince, hands appearing by the side of the door, gripping onto the edge of the wood that separates him from the royal. "I shouldn't have overstepped and should have given you the space you needed." The eyes disappear for a while, letting the elder know that the other bowed his head and the sight just makes him hate himself even more for the kind of personality that he has–something that isn't working on his side for once–and caring for the ill effects of it for the first time.

"And don't tell me I've never made you feel that way." The voice coming from the dark room is quiet. "I know I have annoyed you with my presence but please don't get rid of me." The fear in his voice makes Yifan still. He's heard different emotions from the other's voice but fear has never been one of them. The prince looks to where he hopes Yixing's head is still hung low, still unable to see the fox as his hands have also retreated from where they were gripping at the door, knowing he won’t be able to take it if he sees the younger’s sad expression. "I," the pause between the hybrid's words has the elder holding his breath, only releasing it once the other has continued, "I'm happy here."

There is a need that arises within Yifan when he heard the younger's reasoning: _to keep Yixing happy._ With a promise in his voice, the prince directs the words not just to the fox but to himself as well, "I won't."

(())

Albeit hesitantly, Yixing accepts the prince’s offered arm as they walk to the dining room for breakfast the next day. As they take the hallway from his room to the dining room, his ears perk up and try to listen for any noise coming from the other to see if he will release any hint of displeasure from their contact. All the taller male gave him however, are smiles. He even goes as far as pulling the hybrid’s chair out for him before settling on his own for their meal. It’s a bit unnerving for the fox, especially since the events from the day before are still fresh from his memory. Howbeit, he still basks in the attention that Yifan is giving him, praising every possible god for finally hearing his prayers.

Ever since the heir came to the hybrid facility to adopt him up and tell him that he will be gifted to the reclusive second prince and given the task to be the taller male’s companion, all Yixing ever wanted was to fulfill that duty. All he wanted was for a little curve on those tightly sealed lips.

Now that he is getting them however, he feels a bit unsettled. Because of what happened the day before he thinks that this is just Yifan trying to make up to him and when he thinks that he has done enough then he will retreat into his own world and push Yixing away once again.

The fox forces himself to believe so, not wanting it to hurt so much when it actually happens. But Yifan keeps proving him wrong, always bringing the hybrid with him wherever he goes. The prince still does keep to himself, reading quietly as Yixing does whatever he wants in the wide library. The younger has learned when he can butt in and talk to the taller male, to follow the royal when Yifan asks him to do so, to stand until the prince tells him to take a seat.

Yifan, on the other hand, does everything genuinely, hoping his actions will help ease Yixing back into his former self again. He doesn’t change too much from who he was, still quiet and chooses to bury his nose in his books instead of mingling with people other than the fox. But he has learned that to make the hybrid comfortable around him, he needs to make even just slight adjustments that his personality will allow him. Yixing doesn’t make it hard for him, although the younger does seem aloof than before–something that he can totally understand. He does his best to show the fox that he is sincere in his actions, not pushing the other either but going with the mood and what his instincts tell him.

Gradually they fall into a rhythm, the prince sometimes waking up to find Yixing giddily waiting for him in front of his room to take him to the dining room or to come in with a cart of their breakfast, sharing the meal on the table by the window of the prince’s room. Yifan has also decided to share with the fox some of the things he enjoys, telling him about the books he’s been reading and even giving him some lessons in archery, something that the royal used to do with his brother when Lu Han was still available and not occupied with his work as the heir. He is somehow thankful that his brother still thought of him, giving him a companion that he himself didn’t even know he needed. Looking at Yixing as the fox hits the target straight in the middle, the elder finally accepts that the hybrid’s presence is something that he needs to keep in his life.

The prince looks up from what he is reading, feeling a different aura from the fox seated in front of him. They are in the library once again, a book in his hand and Yixing has one too. But the hybrid’s eyes are not following the words printed on the pages but the flakes of snow falling from the sky. It started snowing the night before which the fox was visibly upset about because he didn’t get to play with the first snow. 

Yifan can see how much he wants to go out, the younger biting his bottom lip and looking out the window far longer than keeping his eyes on the book before him. The elder clears his throat and catches the other’s attention, suppressing the small smile from blooming on his face when he sees Yixing’s eyes widening and looking guilty as if he was caught doing something bad. The fox shakes his head lightly before forcing himself to focus on the book again and Yifan somehow feels bad for him.

“Yixing.” The hybrid looks up and tilts his head to the side. The elder balls his hand into a fist because that is just too cute for him to resist with his will alone. The prince continues once he has enough trust in himself not to squeak while speaking. “You may go out if you want to.” 

The fox looks out of the window and the way the snow temptingly hits the floor to ceiling windows of the room makes his eyes sparkle a little. Yixing shakes his head however, lifting the book to distract him from the small soft pellets of white that are slowly piling up on the ground outside. Resolute in staying by the prince’s side even if it has started snowing more strongly and he really wants to go outside, the fox turns around so as not to see the vast white sheet.

Yifan doesn’t even try to hide his smile anymore before telling the other again, “I’m allowing you to go, Yixing.”

The fox shakes his head more determinedly, answering the royal without looking at him, “I will only go if my prince comes with me.”

The taller male inhales sharply, feeling how much Yixing cares for him and how devoted the hybrid is to him and thinking at the same time how he is unworthy of it. However, when the younger looks at him and smiles–telling him it is totally okay–the fox makes him feel that he is. Without even saying much, the prince closes his book, thinking he can always read it later because for now Yixing’s happiness is more important. He offers his hand–not his arm–to the younger. When the fox hesitates to take it, he leans down and pulls the hybrid up before dragging him out to the backyard, not bothering about the book that slipped from Yixing’s hand.

When he sees the younger rolling around bare feet on the thick layer of snow, he regrets nothing. Once the giggle that comes out of the fox’s mouth reaches his ears, a smile draws itself on Yifan’s face while he watches the hybrid catch snowflakes with his tongue. And when Yixing pulls him by the hand to join him, he thinks it isn’t so cold, not when the younger is beside him.

(())

Over the course of the winter, Yifan makes sure to bring Yixing out into the courtyard or the backyard of his quarters, allowing the fox to enjoy the cold of the season as much as he can before spring arrives. And slowly but surely, Yixing has cemented himself a spot in the prince's heart. There are even times when the fox falls asleep on the prince’s bed, his body folded in a fetal position as his tail curls in front of him. The royal doesn’t have the heart to wake him or even carry the hybrid to his own bedroom, fearing he will disrupt the younger’s sleep and wanting to see Yixing’s adorable sleeping figure for longer before he himself falls for the claws of exhaustion.

Yifan also tries to get to know the fox better, thinking that it’s unfair how Yixing already knows a lot about him but the only information he has about the younger is his name. He finds out about the other’s family more; his father being the half-fox in their family and Yixing is the only hybrid child his parents have, his two siblings completely human and without even the slightest hint of his father’s species. The prince enjoyed listening to the fox’s stories about his homeland, envying how the younger was free to roam around their village. Yifan reckons that the freedom that the hybrid has grown with is what made him have a very sociable personality.

Since then the taller male has taken into observing Yixing; taking note of his habits and the things he likes, the little quirks he has and what makes him different to a normal human male. As the days pass by and as the season transitions into spring, Yifan notices the changes in Yixing’s hair, the white fur slowly turning into grey as the spring season approaches. When the prince first notices this–the tips of the hybrid’s hairs already turning dark–his hand immediately goes up to the fox’s head, startling Yixing and making the younger stiffen at the royal’s touch. His hand stays there for a while, having been the first time for him to feel how soft and velvety the hybrid’s hair is beneath his palm and fingertips. When his fingers unknowingly scratch the patch of skin in the middle of Yixing’s ears, the younger lets out a sound in between a purr and a moan. The prince repeats the action and he sees how the fox follows his touch, hands clutching on the prince’s sweater while he rubs his head on the fingers massaging his scalp. Ever since then, Yifan allows himself and Yixing to indulge in that, using it sometimes to make the other submit when the fox gets too giddy and doesn’t listen well to his instructions. The motion always makes the hybrid melt under his hands. The sound the younger produces send shivers up and down Yifan’s spine, something that the prince wants to hear more frequently.

When spring is finally in full bloom, the prince finds out something new about the fox.

Yifan wakes up one day to Yixing holding a pink tulip to his face. The fox is still in his pyjamas as he bounces on the prince’s mattress, excitedly sharing how the flowers in the garden have already blossomed in time with spring. Half of the hybrid’s mane is now brown, the roots still white, and the prince doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone more beautiful especially with the dimple digging on the younger’s cheek.

“I’ll show you the garden.” The fox bounces once more, his eyes twinkling like the first time Yifan has seen him dive into the layers of snow during the winter. “The flowers are so beautiful. You have to tell me about each one of them.” The prince shows a little bit of reluctance as the garden is in the middle of the palace, meaning he has to see a lot of people before they get there. Unfortunately for him, his defenses have grown weak to Yixing’s pout over time, to the point that a slight jut out of the younger’s plump bottom lip already has him on his knees. He tells the fox that he will just wash his face and change, disappearing into his bathroom even with the other’s complaints. He reappears into the room only to be pulled outside by the younger with force and excitement. When Yixing looks over his shoulder to beam at the taller male, Yifan drops all hesitance and allows himself to be dragged to the garden, unafraid when he has the hybrid’s hand in his own.

The prince supplies the other knowledge he has about each flower that Yixing’s points at, seeing the fox’s enthusiasm not wither even as they reach the part of the circular garden where they started from. When he pulls the fox back to his quarters for breakfast, he sees the younger’s eyes turn sad for parting with the beautiful plants but the hybrid still follows him, the hand in his loose and without the grip it always has.

That afternoon, Yifan called for the gardener to tend to his quarters’ backyard, ordering him to scatter all the flowers in the land in every area possible so that wherever he goes with Yixing, the younger will be smiling. The fox notices all the work being done in the grounds of the prince’s quarters and is pleasantly surprised when he finds vases of flowers in his room.

“I asked the gardener to place flowers in the grounds,” he hears the elder tell him while they eat their breakfast and the hybrid doesn’t bother suppressing the squeal that escapes his lips, jumping out of his seat to give the prince a tight embrace with a series of thanks falling from his lips. He knows how much it is still hard for the royal to interact with people he has to have an exchange with for the first time and as far as he knows, the gardener is not someone the taller male ever talked with, only conversing with his servants and close guards.

Once the landscaping is done, the prince goes as far as blindfolding Yixing and making sure all curtains are closed so that the younger cannot see even just a glimpse before they reach the garden. The fox clings to his arm, his warmth radiating to the royal and making the taller male hum, wanting to keep the hybrid to his side for a lifetime if possible. When they arrive and stop by the threshold that leads them to the prince’s backyard, Yifan unties the blindfold knotted behind the younger’s head, watching as the smaller one slowly opens his eyes and gasps at the sight before them. Yixing turns around when he feels the prince’s firm chest behind him, hugging the elder by the waist and burying his head into the royal’s chest, the tips of his ears tickling Yifan’s jaw. The elder feels a bit regretful when they part but the smile on the other’s face as he is pulled out to the garden by the hand makes up for the loss of the previous contact.

Since then, they spend most of their time in garden, the prince watching the fox tend to the small plot of land while he reads himself a book, which most of the time is brought down to keep his eyes on the other’s figure, his tail wagging in excitement when he sees one of the flowers he himself planted bloom.

(())

From time to time, the younger asks the prince to see the town. At first, Yifan is reluctant, the palace is quite far from downtown where the citizens of their kingdom live and work, so he never had any chance to interact with them. Yixing uses that information and tells the elder that it will be a good experience for him to converse with normal people, to forget even just for a few hours that he is part of the monarchy that governs the land. After the hybrid rubs his head against the royal’s shoulders for countless times, whining about wanting to see something else other than the palace and its surrounding areas, the taller male finally gives in.

During their drive into the city, his hands are trembling over his thighs as he wipes his sweaty palms against the fabric of his jeans. Yixing told him to come out as casual as possible, saying the more humbly he presents himself to the people, the more they will welcome him for who he is not for the extension in his name. So he came with a simple white shirt and skinny jeans, his feet in a pair of rubber shoes that matches the ones covering Yixing’s feet, something that the younger hates but endures just to get out.

When their car comes to a stop at the city’s public primary school, the fox reaches for the prince’s hand, both of his hand engulfing the elder’s larger one. Yixing smiles up at him, hoping the stretch of his lips helps ease the tension on the taller male’s shoulders before scooting closer and rubbing his head against the elder’s shoulder. The younger’s nose inhaling the scent of his cologne distracts him enough that he startles when the door is finally opened.

Surprisingly, Yifan enjoyed his time with the children, even though most of their attention was with Yixing. He was thankful that not a lot of it was sent his way as he was still adjusting to it. He also liked watching them interact with the younger, pulling the fox’s tail playfully before disappearing behind the tall prince who got the blame and accepted the weak punches the hybrid sent his way. The smile on his lips stays even as they eat their dinner, mind flying back to the events of the day and how the children and the staff in the school gave them a warm welcome. Yixing notices this and teases him about it, encouraging the elder to come out more often so that he will be able to break out of his shell completely. He’s grateful that the younger doesn’t push him though, only bringing up the idea whenever he himself talks about it.

Eventually, their visits to the city becomes more often, to the point that they sometimes come out more than the heir and the King himself. Yifan and Yixing usually visit the school, hospital and the hybrid center, leaving the other offices for the older prince to look over. Their visit to the hybrid center always makes the fox happy since he is able to interact with others who are like him. A smile curves on the elder’s lips when he sees Yixing playing with hybrid children who have been left in the center by their parents, knowing that the younger feels sad for them for growing up without the guidance that a parent can and should give.

Lu Han, who is in the city at the same time that Yifan and Yixing are, stops their drive when he sees his brother’s car in front of the hybrid center. He steps out to see what they are up to, glad to find his brother smiling as the younger prince watches the fox treating the babies like they are his own. What surprises him even more is how Yifan freely talks to the other people inside the room, playing with the children as well and conversing with the other older hybrids in the center.

The heir realizes then the changes in his brother, happy that his decision to bring Yixing into the second prince’s life is a good one. He places a hand on his brother’s shoulder which makes Yifan jump, clutching his chest when Lu Han gives him a fright.

“You seem to be enjoying being around people now.” His brother’s observation makes Yifan smile, eyes fleeting back to the fox who is now surrounded by children as he reads them a book. “It looks like Yixing has been a good change for you.” To this the taller male widens his eyes, never having to think of attributing the little changes in himself to the younger. But instead of protesting against his brother’s words, the second prince just hums, finding no reason to deny Lu Han’s assumptions especially when his eyes are glued to the hybrid.

Yifan slowly realizes it himself while he strokes Yixing’s hair with the fox falling asleep on his bed again that night, body too tired to move to his own room. There have been things that he does now that he knows he wouldn’t have bothered doing if not for the fox’s encouragement. His fingers collect and twirl some of the soft hair strands before the tips of his fingers scratch the back of Yixing’s soft ears, sighing contentedly when he hears the younger purr in his sleep. Right then and there he recognizes the fact that the hybrid’s presence in his life is not something that he can’t live without anymore. Looking at the other’s sleeping figure–the fox’s tail twitching every now and then–the prince promises to keep Yixing happy, to do everything for the younger so that he will  stay by his side all the time just like now.

The fox stirs just when the elder is about to pull away to get changed. When the younger opens his eyes to find the royal’s gaze on him, he asks Yifan what the matter is. The taller male smiles at the groggy voice coming from the other’s mouth and just shakes his head. Plucking up enough courage, the royal leans down and kisses Yixing on the forehead, something he has never done before. The younger looks the prince in the eye when the taller male pulls away, surprised to see an edge of need in the icy blue and warm amber that is locked with his own brown orbs. A bit shyly, the fox raises his chin higher and closes his eyes, indicating to the elder that he wants the prince to kiss him. 

Yifan swallows, his eyes tracing the hybrid’s features before allowing himself to feel those plump lips against his, something he has been wanting to do but has been suppressing for as long as he can remember. Formerly, he attributes the feelings to nothing but their proximity but he has just refuted that minutes ago. The prince finally leans down, a hand cupping the fox’s jaw before his lips land on Yixing’s. His mind goes haywire as the contact causes electricity to jolt up his spine, lips slowly moving to mold with the younger’s, melting in each other’s warmth as they share their first and their second and more. Yifan feels the fox’s tongue swipe on his bottom lip and his own moves in its own accord, meeting Yixing’s before dipping down to enter the wet warm cavern of the other’s mouth. A sigh of content leaves the younger’s lips as their tongues twist and taste each other, hands holding onto the other’s body for purchase, to stay in reality as their kiss brings them to another world. When Yifan finally pulls away, he suppresses the groan that threatens to escape his lips when he sees the younger following his mouth with closed eyes and puckered lips. He caves in when the other whines, giving in for a short exchange and a last peck before pulling Yixing to his chest. They allow themselves some sleep when the fox gives him a final greeting for the night, “Good night, my prince.”

(())

Yixing starts spending more time in Yifan’s bedroom than his own, cuddling as they read a book together, sometimes even falling asleep in the elder’s arm then waking up with the same warmth still wrapped around his body, breath tickling the other’s neck as he slowly rouses. From their first kiss they have gradually progressed to having more physical contact. The fox is even sly at times, pulling the prince to a corner just to get himself a taste of the elder’s lips, giving the taller male the excuse, “You looked tasty,” before walking off with a wink. Their fingers automatically intertwine with the other’s once they are close enough to reach out, their bodies wrap around each other when they are already in the confines of their room, basking in the other’s presence while hundreds of eyes are not directed towards them. Yifan is still getting used to the attention that he gets whenever they come to the city but with Yixing’s hand firmly holding his own, he worries less and enjoys the time he spends outside of the palace, seeing it as a treat than a threat every time he’s given the chance. Besides, the fox always gives him a thousand kisses once the doors are shut for doing a good job interacting with others, the reward encouraging him further.

The sweet kisses turn into fiery ones especially when the elder sees Yixing giving him a different kind of look even with a dozen or so people sharing the room with them. Yifan cannot quite explain it but he feels something stir in his gut whenever the other sends him that sultry gaze and it always ends up with him pinning Yixing down on the bed with the fox moaning his name as his lips draw out the sounds from where he’s attached his mouth on the hybrid’s nipple. Sooner than later, right when the doors are closed, their clothes are shed one by one as they make their way to Yifan’s bed. The handjobs and blowjobs proving to be insufficient as their relationship progresses.

The first time Yifan holds Yixing is the night of his brother’s birthday, the heir choosing to have a party with the neighboring royalties invited. The couple don’t stay for too long however, since the elder is uneasy with sharing the room with people he can’t say are genuine in their intentions. The fox who stands beside him feeling constricted with the suit that Lu Han had purchased for him, doesn’t even bother complaining when the prince tells him that they will retreat to their quarters after greeting the heir a happy birthday.

With the doors shut and everyone’s attention drawn to Yifan’s brother, they find no reason not to indulge in the other’s presence. What started out as pecks interspersed with giggles soon became a heated exchange, searing kisses and gasps for breath as their clothes meet the carpeted floor one by one. The sight of Yixing’s naked body has the prince salivating, the pale skin and the brunet mane covering the younger’s head, the tail trapped under the weight of the fox has Yifan’s brain short-circuiting and only when the other reaches out to him does it jumpstart again.

The prince is gentle with every little thing that he does, not wanting to hurt the younger as they move to another phase in their relationship. But when the hybrid spreads his legs and breathes out the royal’s name like the taller male is some god, Yifan loses it, pushing into the heat that wraps well around his length, basking in the praises falling from Yixing’s lips, holding onto them as he pierces through and settles in.

The climax that they share that night is something that the prince will never forget; a first of many. The feeling of Yixing’s body beneath him and around him has him adorning the fox beneath him with a thousand kisses as he rocks them to completion, emptying inside the hybrid as the younger spills his juices onto their stomachs. Lips meet as they pant and catch their breaths, words of adoration and gratitude interjected between the sound of lips smacking against each other. And they fall asleep with their legs tangled and arms around each other, the smell of sweat, sex and the sickeningly sweet scent of love floating in the air surrounding them.

((()))

Yifan cannot believe it himself but here he is coming out of his bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist to walk into his wardrobe where his clothes for tonight’s festivities are awaiting him. Just last year he is reluctant to mingle even with his close relatives but now he is more than willing to have a ball in honour of his birthday, welcoming guests even from the neighboring kingdoms.

It was Lu Han who had suggested it, after seeing just how much his younger brother had progressed. The older prince sending a wide smile of gratitude towards Yixing who seems to be attached to the second prince by the hip with how much Yifan wants the hybrid to be by his side all the time; Yixing isn’t complaining anyway, always willing to have his body share the heat from the other in every possible way. When the elder told him about how he wanted to have this huge party for Yifan especially since he didn’t have one when he turned twenty-five, the second prince didn’t think so much about it, only asking his brother if he can invite the people from town. When the heir gave him an affirmative, there was only a brief moment of silence, a look towards Yixing who squeezed his hand then he’s nodding and telling his brother that everything should run through his and the hybrid’s approval.

“I don’t want it to be too extravagant.” He remembers himself saying as he walks further into the wardrobe, his top and jacket placed on a mannequin while his leather pants are hanging beside it, his shoes just right below it ready for him to slip his feet in. The design of the hussar-inspired jacket is something that Yifan himself made with Yixing and asked the tailor to produce. The jacket itself is plain black, the braids that run on the chest and the sleeves of it are done with golden threads, the cuffs and shoulders have detailed Chinese needlework of the same colour that draws people’s attention towards them. He has never tried it on before as the jacket arrived not two days ago and he has been busy with Yixing in the hybrid center where they recently had education integrated into the daily training of the hybrids. It is another accomplishment that he shares with the fox and he thinks nothing is more important than it that he has neglected trying his clothes on. 

Now he’s standing in front of the jacket with his top and pants already worn, his eyebrows furrowing in worry that the coat will not fit him well or that Yixing will end up not liking it on him. He breathes in deeply and finally removes the jacket where it’s been hanging over the mannequin’s shoulders for the last two days. The second prince likes how it looks and is happy with the design but he is never one to be so sure about himself, adjusting the jacket over himself as he looks into the mirror. When he’s gotten a good look of himself, he doesn’t think it’s bad. Hoping a little accessorizing will help, he moves to where the trinkets in gold and black are waiting for him. When he finally slips his shoes on, he gives himself another once over before a knock on the door and a call of his name tells him that the party has begun.

His thoughts are then filled with Yixing, not knowing what the hybrid will be wearing has his excitement going through the roof as he combs his hair one last time, the short strands now black as he had been too busy to dye it blond again. When he walks out, he hears some of the maidservants gasp before bowing and telling him that the hybrid is waiting to be picked up by him. The prince thanks them for the information before turning left to where the hybrid’s room is, his anticipation to be with the other overcoming the little nervousness he is feeling for the upcoming ball.

Taking the final steps, he stands in front of the younger’s room and knocks. With a clear voice he calls out to the other, “Love, I’m here.”

(())

Dressing by himself is an impossible feat for Yixing. Looking at the amount of clothes he has to wear alone–one on top of the other–already has the hybrid creasing his brows, creating an unpleasant look on his face. Thankfully, his maidservants are always there to help him out, already waiting for him once he is done with his bath, not blushing anymore like they did before when they first saw the hybrid’s porcelain-like skin. His clothes are a huge contrast to Yifan’s who went for a more modern ensemble. Layers of cloth are laid out on his bed, thin and thick, some plain, some with simple designs that he had chosen himself. Unlike Yifan, the hybrid has had the chance to try the fit of his clothes, making sure that no layer is loose if it doesn’t need to be. However, he has not tried them all at the same time when they were already complete as he was busy with helping the prince with his projects.

Once he has dried himself thoroughly he nodded towards the servants who have taken the assigned clothing into their hands, making sure no part gets crumpled or creased. One by one the fabrics are wrapped around his body, feeling soft against his skin as they cover him one after another. The last layer is thick enough to keep him warm against the cold breeze of the November night but he knows once they reach the hall he will have to shed it to show off his robes. As soon as the garments are all worn by Yixing already, the maidservants ask him to sit in front of the vanity. One of them comes with his shoes, asking the hybrid to place his feet into them. The pair conforms around his skin in a comfortable fit when he steps into them. The other two focus on the fox’s hair, combing the long white hair that Yifan has asked not to be cut due to the softness of the other’s fur. They braid the hybrid’s mane, not making it tight to complement with Yixing’s clothing.

After they are done straightening the white-haired male’s clothes and tying the long braid at the end with a peach-coloured ribbon, they fall back and allow the fox to view himself on the mirror. Yixing stands up and walks in front of the full-body mirror to get a good look of himself and his clothing. A smile blooms across his face when he sees himself, ears perking up before looking at the maidservants who return his smiles with excited giggles. His hand caresses the fabric of the cloak that’s keeping him extra warm, smiling at his choice of mint colour and the flower and bird designs on the back. He undoes the fastening by his neck then he lowers the cloak to reveal the sheets of his robes, the chiffon outer layer in cream has long flowy sleeves and is held together by a thick silk in royal blue that’s tied by his back just above his tail where the cloth has a slit to allow the appendage to move freely. Beneath it is a two-piece made to adapt to Yixing’s body; the top is in peach and is shaped like a tank top with flowers embroidered on it while the bottom is in a darker shade of emerald long enough to pool by the hybrid’s ankles. The long skirt has an opening just centimeters from its top hem at the back where the other’s tail slipped through, the extremity swishing in glee and moving the end of his braid from one side to the other. A knock at the door pulls him back from observing his clothes as he twirls around, the voice from the other side has his heart fluttering, ears pricking up and eyes widening at the words: “Love, I’m here.”

The maidservants excuse themselves and wish that Yixing will enjoy the party, bowing to Yifan as they leave the hybrid’s room. The fox looks at himself on the mirror once more, biting his bottom lip and hoping the prince will like his chosen outfit for his beloved’s special day. He inhales sharply before finally opening the door, finding the elder checking his hair on one of the mirrors flanking the door to the hybrid’s room.

The fox’s tail swishes sultrily behind him, his eyes sharpening at the sight of his beloved, unintentionally the hybrid lets out a guttural sound, something that Yifan associates to Yixing being aroused. The elder can’t say he isn’t the same, mouth salivating at the sight of the other’s collarbones poorly hidden beneath the chiffon cloth wrapped around the younger’s body; the prince reckons if he had a tail he’d be wagging it vigorously because of how the fox looks like, a feeling that the younger effortlessly pulls from the prince. Yixing bows slightly and waits for the other to take the final steps towards him, eyes fluttering shut at the elder’s touch, rubbing his cheek on Yifan’s palm and humming at the warmth. The prince preens, smiling widely at the fact that only he can pluck such a reaction from the hybrid. At the same time another sensation pools at the pits of their stomachs, pulling them towards each other like magnets, their lips connecting the moment they are close enough to do so. Yifan’s hand unconsciously goes down to cup Yixing’s ass and the fox moans against the prince’s lips when the elder squeezes his behind. If not for the guard clearing his throat and informing them that he is there to fetch them, they are both sure that they would have skipped the party altogether and had their own inside the hybrid’s room instead.

(())

The announcement of the prince’s arrival has everybody turning towards the huge double doors that is slowly opened to reveal Yifan with Yixing on his side. The fox was never one to shy away from people but with so much attention drawn towards them he can’t help but feel a bit agitated. When he looks up though, all of that goes down the drain. Yifan is stuck to the ground with his hand gripping the hybrid’s so tight the younger lets out a little yelp. The sound seems to have woken the prince from his stupor, immediately apologizing to his beloved who only looked at him and smiled. Yixing places his hand on the elder’s cheek and says, “This is all for you, love. No need to be afraid. I’m here.” The fox squeezes Yifan’s hand with the one that is linked with the elder’s as the other has his thumb brushing against the apple of the other’s cheek. With a nod the prince pulls away and faces the party goers, looking towards Yixing one more time before finally striding into the ballroom. Then all eyes fall to the couple slowly entering the room. The lights are bright and warm, the music is slow and it makes the two feel like they are walking down the aisle to their marriage and not to Yifan’s birthday party.

They greet the King and Queen first and then Lu Han. The heir beams when he sees the couple walking towards them, his arm wrapped around his own partner, Minseok. The ocelot hybrid who just arrived to the palace two months prior to Yifan’s birthday is still feeling a bit out of place but his face lights up when he sees Yixing. The fox has given himself the duty to make the wild cat hybrid feel welcome in his new residence, especially with Lu Han being a busy person and only able to be with Minseok when he comes home or has no work to tend to which is rare. His irises are in slits and almost disappear in the sea of cadmium yellow, his whiskers white, long and frame his lips that curl on the edges when the couple comes to a stop in front of them. The cat’s ears stand up above his golden and misted yellow hair, the print on the backs of them always mesmerizes Lu Han that the heir reaches up to scratch them every time he sees them. His tail that was formerly wrapped around his leg is now happily wagging behind him as he gives Yixing a hug, praising the fox for his choice of clothing and how it fits him so well. They easily fall into a pleasant conversation with Yifan’s arm around the fox while he talks to his brother, thanking him for organizing almost everything for the ball.

The group is interrupted when royalties from neighboring kingdoms tap the second prince to give him their greetings. One of them seems to be eyeing the fox clinging around his arm; eyes intense as they land on the hybrid and the skin teasingly covered by the sheer fabric of his clothing. Yifan knows the younger can sense the hunger in the royalty’s stare, feeling Yixing’s body tense beside him, a trembling tail curling around his leg when the man moves forward to introduce himself and offer a hand to the hybrid after shaking the prince’s large one. The fox, out of manners, accepts it, eyes widening when the man lifts his hand and kisses the back of it. The younger looks towards Yifan as he tries to pry his hand away from the man, the prince interfering when the other man doesn’t let go of Yixing’s hand quickly. Needless to say, the fox sticks to his partner’s side throughout the night, hand tightening around the prince’s arm and tail clutching at the elder’s legs whenever he feels the other man’s gaze following him. Yifan tries his best to throw daggers to the man with his eyes, hand squeezing his beloved’s side as if to show the other that Yixing belongs to him. The man just smirks in response to their display of affection, making the prince growl and almost jump the man. If not for the hand keeping him where he is, he would have already thrown a punch at the other for openly making the fox uneasy. Thankfully, the man is far from where they are once they have decided to sit and rest from all the introductions and exchanges with their invited guests.

In the middle of the celebration, Yifan is asked to take the stage to address the guests. The prince is a bit reluctant to leave Yixing behind but his brother and Minseok promised to look after him while the celebrant is away. The elder finally walks towards the dais when the younger encourages him to just get it done and over with. He opens with a greeting before thanking everyone for taking the time to travel to their land to spend the special day with the prince. Before he ends his speech however, his eyes land on Yixing, the hybrid smiling towards him and urging him to continue so he does. The prince takes the wireless microphone with him and steps down to walk towards the fox. The younger tilts his head to the side and the taller male wants to coo but he suppresses the sound from coming out of his lips. Once he’s close enough to the hybrid, he starts talking again, his nervousness palpable through the quiver in his voice.

“If there is someone I would like to thank most for this night, it would be Yixing.” The hybrid looks at the prince’s hand, only taking it when Lu Han and Minseok push him to do so. He stands up and looks at the taller male with the same admiration in his eyes as the first time they met. Yifan’s next words are then directed to the fox, his tail nervously moving behind him for the impromptu inclusion in the royal’s speech–something he wasn’t aware of. The younger looks around him to see how the others are reacting, finding curious eyes directed at them as the royal continues. “Yixing, if not for you, there are a lot of things that I would not have been able to experience, people I would not have been able to meet.” The prince looks to where the teachers and doctors they have become close with are seated just a few tables away from theirs. “I would not have been able to fall in love without worrying.”

And then Yixing’s eyes widen when he sees the prince fall to the ground in a half-kneel position, hand flawlessly moving into the pocket of his jacket, the golden threads glinting as the light hits them. The fox’s free hand flies to cover his mouth when he sees the elder produce a small red velvety box. Yifan presses the front of the jewelry box to open it and reveal a ring cushioned between white satin. The thin gold strands are twisted and knotted around each other to form a solid circular object that is littered with small diamonds.

“Will you be willing to stay with me? Teach me more, experience more with me and share the bountiful love you have with me?” Yifan keeps his eyes in contact with Yixing’s blurry ones, tears spilling from them and rolling down the younger’s cheeks, hoping the smaller one’s crying is a good thing. The elder knows that even with the hybrid being gifted to him means that he is already bound to Yifan, he wants the smaller one to have a choice as well; for their love to bind them not just some signed documents of proof of purchase.

No words come out of the fox’s mouth, unable to articulate anything because of the feelings overwhelming him, his response just a continuous nodding. He then cups the elder’s face before leaning down to kiss him, hoping his actions are enough to answer his beloved’s questions. The hall roars with applause and cheers as the couple kiss, the sound growing louder when Yifan finally wears the ring on Yixing’s left ring finger, the accessory securing their place in the other’s heart. The prince pulls his fiancé by the waist to kiss him once more when he sees how perfect the ring fits Yixing, the confessions that leave the elder’s mouth between each exchange only makes the smaller one pull his lover closer to him to seal their lips again. The fox hopes to convey his answer to it with the eager glide of his lips with Yifan’s. “I love you. I love you, Yixing. I love you.”

(())

Yellow, orange and red fill the floor of the garden, piles of leaves left there for the time being because everyone in the palace has been occupied with the preparations for the second prince’s birthday. Yixing doesn’t mind, palm on the window as his eyes scan the trees with their leaves fallen to the ground, making them bare and vulnerable. His eyes are then caught by something glimmering below then he’s reminded of the ring around his finger, the design deeply contrasting with the clothes he is wearing. He has shed the heavy mint-coloured cloak right when he entered Yifan’s bedroom, with Yixing’s body temperature able to make him withstand the cold and the heater already turned on, he doesn’t see the need for it anymore. So he stands in front of the windows with his back to the door while he observes the plants that have withered with the season, eyes darting down to where his fingers are fiddling with the gold accessory, pads following the grooves and the spots of diamonds. There is something that he needs to tell Yifan, he has been meaning to tell the elder since the day before but his mind keeps forgetting because of the information overload it has been undergoing. But tonight, Yixing promises himself, as he waits for the arrival of his prince, he will have to tell him, the amount of kisses will only make him remember.

The fox is so caught up with his thoughts that he doesn’t notice the door opening and closing despite his sharp hearing. Yifan having returned from sending the remaining guests off, catches sight of his beloved standing by the window. The moonlight is the only thing illuminating the room, creating a halo around the hybrid’s body, making him more ethereal than he already is. The long flowy sleeves of the chiffon fabric that covers his body almost touch the ground even with his hands held up close to his face. His long white hair that Yifan knows is soft to the touch almost glows with the way the light of the moon hits the braided mane. The prince knows even without looking, that the smaller one has a smile drawn on his lips, a content one, not enough to cause the indentation on his right cheek to appear, just enough to tease it to the surface. At that moment Yifan feels blessed that he can call Yixing his, that the fox belongs to him in more ways than just ownership. He also feels heat claiming his body and he is sure it isn’t because of the temperature in the room but because of how the younger makes him feel. With light footsteps the royal makes his way to the hybrid, removing his heavy jacket and tossing it to one of the chairs before reaching his beloved.

A small squeak leaves Yixing’s lips when he feels arms wrap around his waist, another body heat warming his back further. The lips that latch on his neck stirs the dormant arousal in the pit of his stomach. Yifan’s voice over his small moans only drives the hybrid crazier, always in love with how deep and unfailingly sexy his fiancé’s voice is.

“Sorry I made you wait,” the elder whispers into the fox’s ear, preening when he hears the other moan with the simple action. He lowers his head back to the younger’s neck, tongue darting out to lick up and down the pale column as his hands move to caress Yixing’s sides. Yifan can feel the fox’s tail moving up and down his inner thigh as well, pulling out the arousal in him, the tip of the younger’s tail grazing the front of his trousers every now and then, teasing and driving him mad. Deeming it unfair that only he gets the treatment, he lowers his hand down, skittering from where the other’s crotch is to the other’s inner thigh. He silently curses the thick fabric of the fox’s skirt that is in the way for some skin to skin contact. The internal swears soon disappear however, because the younger rewards him with louder moans when his thumb _unconsciously_ reaches the junction where the other’s thigh and groin meet. The prince can feel Yixing’s hand on his head, fingers pulling and pushing, massaging the elder’s scalp in encouragement as Yifan sucks a bruise on his neck, marking him for everyone to see. The thought does nothing but make the fox stretch out his neck and push the royal down to litter his flesh with bold colours of his love.

Yifan nips at the younger’s throat while his hands squeeze the fox’s waist and inner thigh, holding the other close to him as he feels the hybrid growing weak under his ministrations. Using his tongue, the prince traces the other’s adam’s apple and the curve of his chin before finally capturing Yixing’s lips. The younger lets out a contented sigh as their mouths mold and move in unison, gliding with the other’s, teeth nibbling when they can, tongue darting out to soothe the bruised flesh before delving into the warm and wet cavern of the other’s mouth. With skillful hands Yifan reaches for the silky tie around his fiancé’s waist, pulling at it to loosen the chiffon robe covering the other. The prince lets the fabric hang over the fox’s elbows as his mouth moves to pepper kisses and hickeys on the hybrid’s exposed skin. Yixing’s knees start to tremble as the elder’s other hand that was formerly on his thigh moves to the middle of his ears, scratching to make the other purr with want while his lips adorn the smaller one’s body with purple and red. The taller male seems to take pity in his beloved and his own growing erection, because the fox’s tail has moved to focus solely on the clothed stiffness, that he abruptly turns the younger around before pushing him against the window. Yifan slides a thigh between his fiancé’s legs, pulling a keen out of the smaller one when it comes into contact with his half-hard cock, trapped beneath layers of clothing.

As much as Yifan adores how the fabrics and their colours bring out Yixing’s beauty even further, all he wants to do right now is to get rid of them, every piece of the elaborate ensemble thrown to the ground so that the moonlight can play shadows on the fox’s pale skin. The prince untangles the ties that hold the other’s clothing together, growling when they don’t loosen quick enough. 

“I can see so much already.” Yifan nips at the other’s collarbones. “How come I can’t touch them yet?” He almost rips the top half of the younger’s garments when the ties on Yixing’s back take too long to be removed. Once he feels the clothing loose around his torso, the fox places his arms before him and Yifan takes it as his cue to slide the other’s top down the lean arms. A deep rumble vibrates throughout the taller male’s chest when he sees the fox’s pale skin stretch over the planes of his pectorals and abdominals, taut over lean muscles that create small curvatures over the hybrid’s body. The prince presses his body against the smaller one again, lips crashing with the soft, plump ones below him as his hands roam freely over Yixing’s heated skin. The endings of the fox’s trimmed white fur tickling the palms of the royal’s hand as they make their way to the hybrid’s chest. He kneads the other’s pectorals before his thumbs settle over each nipple, pressing and rubbing to extract moans out of the younger which the royal immediately swallows. His tongue curls around Yixing’s, licking out more of the pleasured noise as his fingers pinch and twist the hardening nubs between his fingers. When he releases the fox’s lips, the smaller one’s head lolls back exposing his neck which the prince abuses. Yifan leaves as much hickeys as he can on the expanse of the hybrid’s neck and shoulders, burying his nose at the crook of Yixing’s neck before deeply inhaling the other’s scent and drowning in it. The royal lowers his head, the tip of his nose grazing the other’s skin and lips trailing kisses down until he reaches the smaller one’s collarbones. Yifan licks the prominent feature, nibbling at the skin stretched above them before his focus is trained to the younger’s left chest, tongue darting out to poke the erect flesh while his fingers pinch it. 

Yixing’s fingernail claw at the prince’s arm and shoulder as Yifan’s tongue swirls at the areola before lapping at the perky nipple. The fox breathes out heavily with his mouth, a moan coming out along with it when the royal sucks the nipple into his mouth before lightly biting onto it, teeth nibbling at it to pull more keens from the younger. Fingers push the elder’s head towards the right side, coaxing him to give the other nipple the same treatment with his mouth. He doesn’t deny the fox’s silent request, lathering the pinkish bud with his saliva before suctioning it into his mouth. Yifan groans when he feels the younger arch his back, pressing his chest against the prince’s mouth. The prince flattens his tongue, allowing his saliva to bathe the nipple wet to make the bud glisten because of it. When he makes eye contact with the fox’s half-lidded ones, he devours the erect nub into his mouth again, one hand travelling down the tie that holds Yixing’s skirt around his waist. His fingertips bristle against the fur of the fox’s tail as he removes the tie running over it and the sound that the fox produces is primal and erotic, sending spikes of pleasure straight to the royal’s groin.

With a final tug to the tie, Yixing's skirt slowly falls to the ground along with Yifan. The prince follows the line from the fox's sternum to the middle of his abdominals with his tongue, leaving a few pecks here and there, a few hickeys where he deems it fit, thinking it would look great even under the morning light the next day when the hybrid wakes up naked beside him. As before, the younger moves parts of his body that is being loved by the lips of his fiancé towards the prince, even going as far as presenting areas he wants those lips to touch as well. The royal does as is requested by the other, making sure every inch of his body is worshipped the way it should be, licking and sucking his way down to where Yixing is waiting to be loved. 

The skirt pools around the fox's ankles when the elder is finally kneeling in front of him, much like how Yifan did when he proposed to the hybrid hours ago. But this time the intention behind the prince's position is different, eyes swirling with lust sprinkled with love as his hands caress up the younger's legs, squeezing the soft flesh behind the fox's knees before continuing higher up to the back of the other's thighs. The royal's fingers tease the line where the swell of Yixing's ass starts to curve, the tips of his thumbs slipping beneath the fox's black briefs. The hybrid doesn't even bother covering the outline of his erection on the front where, before, his hands would immediately shield the stiffness straining against his underpants from the eyes of his lover. His previous heats seem to have helped him become loose, showing his animalistic side more even without having to be in the period of the year. Yifan made sure that it was okay if he presents himself as needy because it's not something he can help, it's how he was born and the prince is welcoming that, every little thing about him. However, the taller male didn't think that his encouragement of the smaller one's instinctual behavior would have side effects like his erection becoming tighter in his pants or his body becoming feverish, hotter than it should normally be. Yixing's fingers digging crescents on his shoulders as the younger presents himself to the prince has the royal salivating, dick twitching at how needy the fox is looking at him, asking to be eaten slowly and licked clean. And Yifan is more than willing to do everything at whatever pace the hybrid wants.

The prince rubs his cheek against the outline of Yixing's manhood, feeling a wet patch where the tip of the younger's cock is. He pokes his tongue out to lick at it, the little bit of saltiness that he draws from it sticks to his tongue even as he moves the appendage to the rest of the length, mouthing at the shaft while his hands knead the hybrid's perky behind. Yifan's hands slip into the fabric of Yixing's briefs to make direct contact with the other's ass, feeling the supple skin against his palm pushes him to lift the hem of the undergarment until a good portion of the fox's behind is exposed. His hands start lightly tapping the rotund globes, gradually becoming harder slaps until he can feel the skin turn warm, his hands stopping to massage the abused skin. The younger whines when he stops though, wanting to be roughly treated from time to time but before Yifan continues, he abruptly yanks the fox's briefs down. The prince licks his lips when he sees Yixing's cock spring up from where they have been hidden, leaking and begging for attention.

There is fire in Yifan's eyes as he nibbles the fox's inner thigh that it makes the hybrid wonder if the prince himself is not a half-animal like him, a question that always crosses his mind whenever he makes love with the elder. However, the thought is nothing but fleeting, instantly disappearing when the taller male's tongue comes in contact with the younger's scrotum, laving the sacs until they are soaked with his saliva before following the engorged vein located at the underside of Yixing's cock. The moans coming out of the fox as the royal lathers the whole length with his spittle invigorates the taller male, his tongue working over time and giving special attention to the head of the younger's member. The prince himself can feel his cock growing hotter and heavier in his pants, the tightness of the leather unhelpful at the moment when they worked to elongate his legs even further earlier is useless now that his penis just wants to breathe. Before he decides to swallow the fox's length into his mouth, the elder pulls away only to get rid of his shirt in hopes of decreasing the heat he is experiencing, even though he knows it will do nothing to help. He doesn't prolong his next move, grabbing the hybrid's cock by the base before guiding the rest of the length into his mouth. 

Yixing lets out a hiss as his shaft disappears inch by inch into the wet cavity, fingers twisting the elder's short hair as the prince slowly reaches the base, his nose buried into white tufts of hair that are still surprisingly soft. Yifan stays there with the tip of the younger's cock rubbing against the back of his throat to get used to it, tears pricking his eyes as he fights against his gag reflex. The hand massaging his nape and scalp encourage him, the words of praise and gratitude coming from Yixing urges him to be worthy of such words, pulling away halfway through the shaft before engulfing them with his mouth again. The fox watches with gelid legs how the prince's head bobs up and down his length, the heated flesh looking angry red and glistening even more every time he catches a glimpse of it. At one point, he feels the elder's hands squeeze his ass cheeks, the sensation only intensifying when Yifan spreads them apart and grazes his long fingers on the neglected skin between the soft globes. The moan that escapes his lips is one of appreciation when the prince finally allows a finger to touch the wrinkly skin of his entrance. This sound becomes more high-pitched and louder when he feels the elder hum and groan around his cock, the vibrations sending shivers up his spine, making him visibly shudder as he feels fluids leak out of his entrance and down his inner thighs due to the intense arousal. 

The prince seems to have felt the fluid escape as well with his finger just right by the fox's opening, letting out a deep groan when he smells the sickeningly sweet scent of it. Unable to control himself from getting a taste of the sweet treat, he releases the younger's cock. Yixing whines at the loss of warmth around his erection but meekly follows the elder's instructions to turn around, something he can't concede to especially when the prince's voice has a gravelly texture reminding him of the taller male sucking him off just mere seconds ago. The least he can do after being given such treatment is to follow the other's commands. The hybrid peeks behind him, arms on the cold glass and palms flat against it. He bites his bottom lip as he watches Yifan harshly and hastily remove the belt around his tight pants, the belt loops almost ripped off where they've been sewn with the force. The accessory lands on the floor with a thud as the prince works to get himself out of the leather wrapped around his legs. It was a bit of a struggle at first, the royal groaning while he's removing his trousers and briefs at the same time, the fabric brushing against the erection trapped beneath it. But soon the prince is also naked, the black leather joining the younger's robes on the ground. The royal catches Yixing's gaze before the smaller one manages to look away, pressing his body, his erection, against the fox before teasing him for stealing glances of his body.

"Is this what you were looking at, love?" Yifan's tongue swirls at the crook of the younger's neck after saying those words, squeezing his hard member in between the fox's ass cheeks, the hybrid's tail caresses his chest as it stands in approval of the prince's actions. "Is this what you want to have, hmm?" Yixing thinks his question is superfluous especially when the fox is obviously pushing his ass out to press against the elder's length, moving his rear up and down so as to feel the heat rub against his skin, knowing how it will feel infinite times hotter and better if it's sliding against his walls instead. Yifan growls, showing his appreciation for the younger's actions by kissing the fox, the smaller's neck craned to reach the prince's lips without trouble while one of his hands cradle the taller male's head. The royal also allows his hands to roam all over Yixing's body again, their destinations being the most erogenous areas, one hand rubbing and twisting the erect buds on the fox's chest while the other strokes the hybrid's shaft, his palm sliding smoothly over the saliva slicked length. Soon after, he parts from the kiss, his lips following down the curve of the younger's spine until he is able to suck a bruise on the fox's ass. Once again, he kneels but this time behind Yixing, his eyes directly in front of the hybrid's butt. The prince’s gaze travels up to where the fox’s tail is swishing anticipatingly, enticing Yifan to make a move. The royal pulls the smaller one’s legs closer to him before spreading them apart, pushing the younger down slowly until he can see the puckered hole, leaking with slick. With three of his fingers he taps the opening, smirking when he sees the younger jerk forward and moan. The taller male gathers a bit of the fluid with them before running his fingers up the crack of the fox’s ass, stopping just mere centimeters away from the base of the younger’s tail. Yifan pushes his head forward, hot breath mingling with the scent coming from the smaller one. The smell is so enticing, his tongue works in its own accord, darting out to get a taste before following the same line he has created up to the other’s tail. He lightly bites at the base of the appendage making Yixing whimper and push his ass out further, grinding down to have the elder’s face down his tail. Yifan chuckles lightly at how the other is presenting himself, uncaring and baring everything, making sure there is no stone unturned, no part of him hidden. The prince acquiesces and uses one of his hands to stroke down the younger’s furry extremity, giving more attention to the base as his mouth paints the fox’s ass cheeks red, his tongue soothing each bruise after they are created. Satisfied with his art and urged by the hybrid’s pleasured sounds, Yifan moves to the younger’s opening.

“You’re leaking this much already?” The prince’s nose pokes the fox’s hole, directly inhaling the scent of the hybrid. “I thought your heat is over.” The taller male licks the fluid dripping down Yixing’s inner thigh up until he reaches the smaller’s perineum, slurping on the fluid that has collected there. Incapable of thinking of any retort, the fox just lowers his hips, directing the elder where he wants him as a low moan comes out of his mouth.

The first lick produces a breathy moan, the second a more solid one and the third a keen as one of the elder’s hands tighten around the base of his tail, while the other does the same at the base of his cock. Yixing loses control of himself, forgets where he is and that he is exposed to the outside world, naked as he stands in front of the window facing the garden. But the way the elder’s tongue laps up at his slick, outlines his rim and thrusts into his hole has his knees giving out and his brain shutting down. The way Yifan’s tongue scrapes against his walls ensures the awakening of the whole palace with his screams, enjoying the pleasure the prince is subjecting his body to as his hand slowly strokes the younger’s cock while he tongue fucks Yixing and causes the hybrid to produce more slick equivalent to his arousal. 

The fox fears that with how much the elder is doing, he will reach his peak without the royal inside him. It doesn’t help that every sound that his fiancé creates is loud and clear as his ears pick up every little noise coming from the elder. Gingerly, he pulls away from Yifan, pushing the prince’s head away from where the other has buried his face between the pair of soft flesh. The hybrid swiftly turns around and pulls the elder up, meeting him in a kiss and using the prince’s momentary distraction to drop to his knees and surprise the royal by giving him the same treatment. Yifan supports himself by placing his hands flat against the window as the younger sucks his balls into his mouth, one by one. The sight is only toppled over from its number one spot when the fox moves to where his cock is standing proud in front of him, curving towards his stomach. Yixing’s pupils are dilated, his mouth stretched around the elder’s length with cheeks hollowed as he goes further down to swallow more of the prince’s length. The way the moon’s light brings out even further the crisp beauty of the prince’s golden skin has the hybrid’s mouth watering, lips moving to adore the god-like creature standing before him. His sharp hearing picks up every little sound the prince produces, making him even more excited to do things that will allow him to hear more of the elder’s pleasured noises.

Yifan almost falls forward when the crown of his cock finally rubs against the younger’s throat, the muscle constricting around the swollen tip. The gagging sound coming from Yixing should alert him but it does nothing but heighten his arousal and the tears on the hybrid’s eyes makes him place a hand beneath the fox’s braided hair. As if inviting him, the smaller one opens his mouth, tongue lapping at the tip while he awaits the entrance of the heavy length. Yifan groans at the image the younger is giving him, not thinking twice to fuck the fox’s mouth. His eyes shut tight when he feels the hybrid’s sharp teeth graze against his sensitive skin, body almost giving up when he feels the vibrations of the others moans, shooting up his body to the ends of his fingers and toes. When he feels his orgasm closing in on him, he pulls out of Yixing’s mouth. The sight of the younger’s swollen mouth and tear streaked cheeks makes him pull the other up, tasting himself on the fox’s tongue.

Without thinking further, the prince’s hands lift Yixing by his bottom, cupping the younger’s ass cheeks and waiting for the hybrid to wrap his legs around Yifan’s waist before letting go and pressing the other against the cold window. The smaller one can feel the hot stiffness poking his soft skin, the flesh filled with blood and arousal, hot, hard and heavy as it prods his entrance. The fox wraps his arms around the royal’s shoulders as Yifan’s arms move to secure him in place, one hand guiding his dick to the younger’s opening. Yixing welcomes the elder inside him with one last word breathed out directly to the prince’s lips, “Please.”

The fox’s head violently hits the window, the prince uncaring of the possibilities that the glass might break as the younger’s warmth envelops him, forcing him to use all of his restraints so as not to hurt the hybrid even though he knows how the other easily adjusts around him. Yifan spreads kisses all over the smaller one’s face and neck, telling him how he’s doing so well in between each press of lips against sweaty skin as he slowly buries his cock into Yixing, sealing his mouth with the other once he is completely in. The elder can’t find a better word to explain how the fox looks when he sees him after kissing the oxygen out of him other than erotic. When the hybrid’s mouth moves, the prince doesn’t catch the sounds that come out of them, too deep in his imaginings of how else he can create a mess out of his lover. He needs to ask the other to speak again without malice in his intentions and when the fox asks him to move, there is no doubt in him that that is the only thing the younger and him need, the friction they’ve been dying to have. 

Yixing’s tail curls around the elder’s arm that is around his waist, urging the taller male to give attention to the appendage. So when he pulls out and experimentally thrusts in with only half of his length outside, he uses his free hand to tighten around the base of the tail. His fingers massage the soft flesh before circling around it, pulling it lightly before allowing the fingers to stroke down and up, mimicking the way his dick is gradually picking up pace as well. Yixing mewls wantonly in appreciation, showing the elder that he is doing the right thing, his hips swiveling instinctively. 

Soon the prince’s hands are moving fast like his hips and the younger grinds down to meet his thrusts as well once he’s started picking up his  pace. Yifan can feel his legs tremble, his knees losing the strength he needs to pound into the other the way he knows Yixing wants him to. Surprising the smaller one, the royal pulls the fox into his embrace before walking to the bed releasing the other and pulling out completely. The whines coming from the hybrid only stop when the taller male instructs him to position himself on all fours, the prince crawling to the bed afterwards and situating himself behind the younger whose tail is sexily wagging as the fox uses one of his hands to spread his ass and show his fiancé his gaping hole. It doesn’t take long for the prince to slide in once more, groaning at the walls tightening around him, molding on his length and girth. His hand automatically flies to the tail swishing in front of him again, his other hand pulling the fox up by the chin until the smaller one’s body is arched sexily to allow the elder to give him a kiss while they are pleasuring each other through their connection. The headboard meets the wall harshly as the prince starts drilling the younger into the mattress again, angling his thrusts until the fox releases a scream that rips through his chest. His fingers find their way into the younger’s mouth as his other hand holds the hybrid’s hips down, his hold tight and will surely leave a mark for them to see in the sunlight. But Yixing doesn’t seem to be bothered, sucking diligently on the elder’s long fingers until his vision blurs, his mouth hangs agape with a scream fleeing from the depths of his chest. Yifan has successfully found what he’s been looking for. And it only drives him to push harder, deeper and faster, willing to abuse that soft bundle of nerves that the younger so loves to be rubbed. The prince lowers his hand to where the fox’s cock is heavy and neglected in between his legs. The moan Yixing lets out has the royal thinking that the sound enough will be enough to have him orgasm so he increases his speed, thrusts relentless, stroking the younger until the fox reaches his climax, a cue for him to release into the hybrid as well.

“Yifan!” The younger falls onto the mattress after screaming the prince’s name, the royal feeling the fox’s fluids on his hands and the hybrid’s slick increasing as well, easing further the way his cock slides in and out of the other’s entrance. His hand and hips don’t stop until he himself spills into the muscles contracting and releasing around his manhood. The prince empties his seeds into the fox, hands slowly coming to a halt from milking Yixing as his rocking gradually stops and his boneless body melts above the younger. His lips automatically latch to the sweaty skin, the tip of the fox’s tail leaving goosebumps on his skin as their lips finally meet, words of adoration for each other falling from their lips and heating up their lover’s mouth. They share the moment of bliss with pecks and playful banter until the exhaustion finally gets in the way to replace the high they’ve previously experienced.

After showering and settling into their bed with Yixing tucked into the prince’s chest while their legs are tangled with each other’s, the fox calls out to the elder, remembering an important thing he needs to tell the royal.

“Yifan.” The hybrid’s hand clutches onto the front of his fiancé’s pyjama top, the ring secured on his finger glittering with the diamonds littered on it. When the elder hums to let the other know that he has his undivided attention, the younger continues. “There’s something I need to tell you.” His other hand instinctively goes to his stomach, rubbing the lean muscles beneath his silk shirt that he knows will disappear in the following months, the thought making his insides flip.

“What is it?” The prince’s eyes are already closed, the exhaustion of the day and their intercourse already seeping throughout his body.

The younger bites his bottom lip and whispers to his lover the words he wants to say. Yifan opens one eye and looks at the other, asking him to say it again because he believes he didn’t hear it properly. The fox gulps, closes his eyes and repeats himself this time a little bit louder than his timid voice a while ago, “I’m pregnant.” The gasp that leaves the other’s mouth makes the younger open his eyes, fear evident in them.

“How come? But you’re a man…How can you…” Yifan sits up on the bed as a thousand questions form in his head. Yixing takes the initiative to release himself from the elder’s hold, shock etched on his face as well. “Are you kidding right now?” For a moment, Yixing feels insulted, wondering if the lack of lighting in the room doesn’t allow the prince to see his seriousness.

“Have you never wondered why I'm rare?” Yixing asks incredulously, thinking how the elder was with him unaware of what makes him special compared to other hybrids.

“Just looking at you has already given me the answer to that.” The royal’s answer effectively makes the younger blush at how honest the taller one always is but he immediately schools his expression. Turning serious once more, he questions Yifan, “Did you even read the manual Lu Han gave to you?”

Amongst the many books in the prince's room is the manual that his brother gave him the night Yixing was gifted to him by Lu Han. He never touched it, thinking he will not engage the hybrid in any way that requires the handbook. And even when he and the fox have started their relationship, he never once thought to look at it, having already forgotten the existence of the small book that has every information he needs to know about his lover.

“Yifan, if,” the younger stammers when the quiet between them starts becoming too uncomfortable. The tense silence has him worrying, thoughts clouding his mind of how the prince will now push him away for being an abomination. These ideas make him scoot away from the royal, voice just above a whisper, “If you don’t want, I…”

“Love, no.” The prince shakes his head, quickly moving closer to the other, easily closing the gap that Yixing has created before wrapping his arms around the fox, burying his face into the tresses of the hybrid. “You made me do things I never thought I would, feel for things I never thought I’d encounter.” The royal turns Yixing to make the younger face him, cupping the hybrid’s cheeks before continuing, punctuating his words with kisses all over the other’s face. “Now you’re giving me this wonderful gift. I am nothing but thankful that I have you in my life.” 

The warm smile on Yifan’s face lifts the worries on the smaller one’s shoulders, nodding when the prince says, “Didn’t I tell you that I love you?” When their lips meet again, the hybrid answers to this confession and the royal adds, “And that will never change.”


End file.
